


Risks and Promises

by J13579



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, kaemaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: After risking her life in an attempt to assassinate Monokuma, Maki gets confronted by Kaede.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Risks and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day 5 of my Kaemaki Week 2020 series.  
> Today’s theme is Promise.

“I seriously can't believe you did that!”

Maki hissed as Kaede adjusted the cast on her arm.

“Why did you try to assassinate Monokuma like that?” Kaede asked with a stern tone. “He could’ve killed you!”

“I know.”

Maki was hoping that her assassination attempt on Monokuma worked. She was the Ultimate Assassin and had all the tools required. A simple sniper rifle, Monokuma in the right position, the pieces were all in place. If she managed to pierce Monokuma’s red eye, he would shut down and the opportunity to escape would’ve presented itself. 

But when the time came, the bullet bounced right off Monokuma’s red eye. It was only Kaede’s intervention, also known as begging and pleading, that Maki simply got off with a broken arm by Monokuma’s hands rather than a swift execution.

“You wanted this killing game of his to end, so I thought my skills will be enough to take him down. I was wrong.”

“Yeah, that was really dumb.” Kaede turned her head away from Maki. “If Monokuma decided to have you executed instead of simply breaking your arm… I don’t know what I would have done.”

Silence briefly consumed Kaede’s room as Maki adjusted to her cast. She knew that she would be wearing it for at least a week, maybe two at worst. Why did she make such a foolish endeavour in the first place, Maki wondered.

It wasn’t long before Kaede’s voice broke the all-consuming silence that enveloped her room.

“Maki?”

“Yes, Kaede?”

“I want us to make a promise to each other.”

“What do you want to promise to me?”

“I promise that we’ll all find out a way out of here one way or another,” Kaede sternly said. “We’re not playing Monokuma’s twisted game.”

“I have faith in you that you’ll keep that promise,” Maki smiled for a brief bit. Just long enough for Kaede to notice. “What do you want me to promise to you?”

“Just promise me that you won’t die needlessly risking yourself.”

Maki knew that one simple promise like that won’t do her love for the Ultimate Pianist justice.

“I promise that I won’t die needlessly risking my own life. I will also promise that I will live for you. And I will fight for you if need be. I won’t let you die here.”

“You didn’t need to promise all that as well,” Kaede nervously chuckled. “I just want you to not die so recklessly.”

“I know,” Maki smiled. “I wanted to promise you that.”

“That’s the spirit, Maki.” Kaede quickly gave her girlfriend a thumbs up. “Let’s go. It’s about time for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.


End file.
